Broken Melody
by Minako Angel
Summary: One-shot. A broken melody floating effortlessly through the air. He remembers the piece with clarity. If only he could remember the name...


Disclaimer: La Esperança is not my creation. You can thank Chigusa Kawai and her publishers for releasing this series into the world.

Word count: 500

Warning: Spoilers for volume 2.

Special thanks to: Bee Bop, for reviewing 'Because of You', and enjoying picking on poor old Henri.

Hello there, and welcome to yet another La Esperança fic by Minako. This is more of a drabble – it's very short, I know. I've attempted a rather different piece for the fandom. I hope you enjoy it. It is set a few years before the series, when Georges is a new student at school.

Broken Melody

Georges follows Henri into the music room, anticipation threading through his stomach. As the other boy drones on about the subject, and why he doesn't like it, Georges finds himself drawn to the instrument in the corner of the room, by the window.

_A grand piano…It's the same kind…a Steinway…_

Henri's voice is a distant mutter. This make of piano is familiar to Georges. Just looking at it makes him remember…

--

He sits still, legs crossed, facing the piano. The melody floats effortlessly into the air, repeating, gradually decreasing in volume at the decrescendo, continuing at de capo and the repeat signs, over and over. Georges tries to remember the name of the song, it's on the tip of his tongue, but he can't. It's a sombre melody he can't pull away from…it echoes in his mind, the trills vibrating in his skull.

He knows the music is there to fill the silence, the piano strings vibrating to the tune with no name. He watches the pianist, more precisely, what he can see of her, with her face hidden behind the sheets of music. He wonders what emotions are on display in her eyes.

Outside, the rain keeps a steady beat, lashing against the window, forcing its way into Georges' ears. He believes the cold grey waves are there to accompany the piece; nature's metronome fighting to be heard.

The light flickers, the bulb needs replacing. The room is engulfed in a shade of obsidian grey, the dying light highlighting the figures and the Steinway in an otherwise sparse space.

Georges takes in a deep breath. The melody is over-powering; he can almost feel the keys under his pale fingertips. The pianist is reaching the end of the piece.

He doesn't want it to end – it's a beautiful performance, then again, it always is when she plays. The final notes resonate around the room.

Georges doesn't move. His legs feel heavy; there are pins and needles pricking at his feet, a sign that he has been sat in one position too long.

It feels all too quiet with only the rain. He's aware of a creak – the pianist pulling back the stool – but his eyes are unfocussed. In a matter of seconds, someone is in his personal space.

Two thumbs wipe at his eyes, and he can see clearly again. In front of him; a concerned face with similarly broken eyes, lips pursued to say something, anything.

"Georges…" She manages his name, and he painfully unfolds his legs, crawling into her open arms.

"Mom."

They cry together, and it's all _his_ fault.

In the wake of that sombre melody, all Georges can think of is that a man like him didn't deserve their tears.

--

Georges sits at the piano and begins to play. It's the same piece his mother played years before. He knows it off by heart, and yet he still doesn't know the name.

A broken melody, floating effortlessly through the air.

Repeating.

Repeating.

--

I'm trying to get back into writing for this series. At the moment, I've kind of fizzled out for 'Our Past, Our Present'. It's not that I'm out of ideas, but the motivation to write it just isn't there. I'm taking a break from it for now, which is why it is on hiatus.

Anyway, I'd love feedback and concrit on my drabble. Is anyone confused by it?

In some way, the La Esperança section is like a little community, since only a few authors write for it, and most of them are the ones reviewing the stories. I hope we can all get along and keep showing our appreciation for this manga!

Thanks for reading!

Minako Angel xxx


End file.
